


Well Taught

by tapiocabitch



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapiocabitch/pseuds/tapiocabitch
Summary: Kinkmeme Fill: After Achilles and Patroclus are reunited, Achilles brings Zagreus into bed with them to show Patroclus how well he trained Zag to suck cock.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 362
Collections: Hades Kink Meme





	Well Taught

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://hadeskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/741.html?thread=12261#cmt12261

"Here, Lad, on your knees, like that, good, good."

Achilles' voice was so soft, low and rough in his ear as Zagreus settled down, kneeling the plush carpet of the little bedroom between Patroclus' legs. He was only in his chiton, chlamys and bracers set aside, dark eyes looking down at him with a heat Zagreus had not seen, not dared to imagine. He felt pinned to place under that stare, under the weight of Achilles pressed to his back, under the hands that were methodically undressing him.

"Show Pat what I've taught you, Lad," Achilles murmured, lips pressed to the skin just beneath his ear, shooting heat down his spine.

Zagreus took a breath, steadying himself between the unwavering gaze and ghosting touches, and leaned in, hands sliding up Patroclus' thighs, brown skin cool beneath his burning touch, and pushing the fabric of his tunic out of the way. Patroclus was half hard, thanks to Achilles' early attentions no doubt, and Zagreus let his thumb brush up along the length.

He looked up, swallowing, heart pounding. "Um, Sir…" he mumbled.

A nip at his shoulder made him jump. "Give him permission, Pat." Achilles hummed.

In response, Patroclus huffed a laugh. "He never struck me as one to follow rules. Very well, though." Fingers twisted into Zagreus' hair, turning his attention back to the hardening erection right in front of him. "Show me everything my Achilles taught you."

Better than permission. A command, challenge. Zagreus took his length into his hand, laying sweet open-mouthed kisses along the shaft, rolling his tongue slowly over the tip, tasting the first bitter drop of precum as he worked Patroclus to full hardness.

"He isn't fond of rules, no," Achilles conceded, hand sliding down Zagreus' chest, beneath the folds of his tunic. "But he's always been eager to please."

To prove the point, Zagreus took the tip of Patroclus' cock into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head as he began stroking the shaft with a twist of his wrist, and was rewarded with a pleased noise from above him.

"I see you taught him to be a tease," Patroclus sighed, raking his fingers through Zagreus' hair.

"Hmm, what did you always tell me? 'It's called foreplay', isn't that right?" Achilles' weight against his back was intoxicating, pushing him further into the  _ kline _ , further into the man sitting atop it. Patroclus gave a laugh that shifted midway into a grunt as Zagreus took him further in, bobbing his head. "Good lad, just like that," Achilles murmured into his ear. The praise settled hot in his gut. "Feel how his thigh twitches like that? It means you've found something he likes."

The comments between the two of them brought images to Zagreus' mind, of how many nights they must have spent tangled together, how many times his mentor must have been down on his knees just like this, Patroclus' cock hot and heavy on his tongue, the bitter taste made pleasant by the soft moans of his lover. He was more than lucky to be getting a glimpse of it here.

The first roll of Patroclus' hips up into his mouth was a bit of a surprise, Zagreus having lost himself in the moment. But when it didn't happen again, he pulled off with a slick noise, spit trailing from his lips and down his chin.

"You— you can, Sir." His voice was thick, a bit slurred. He wiped his mouth and cleared his throat, trying again. "Move, I mean."

Achilles' chuckle against his shoulder sent shivers over his skin, and so did the heated look Patroclus gave as he took Zagreus' chin in his hand, tilting his face up to meet his eyes. His skin was flushed and shiming dully with his sweat. He ran his thumb across Zagreus' lower lip, and his mouth fell open on instinct at the gesture. Achilles' hands were at his thighs, coaxing them apart.

"Eager to please indeed," Patroclus mused, hand going to the back of his head and pulling Zagreus back onto his cock.

An oil-slick finger stroked at his entrance, and between the slow stretch of preparation and the steady roll of Patroclus' hips, Zagreus felt himself go pliant, relishing in the sensations of being used, achingly hard and flushed from head toe.

"Mnhh, I wonder… can he take me down his throat?" Patroclus' voice was thick and low with lust.

Achilles scissored his fingers, bringing Zagreus back into himself and drawing out a high whine. "What say you, Lad? You can take him deeper, can't you?" he crooned, lips trailing over his jaw.

He didn't want to pull off to answer, so Zagreus simply let his throat go lax and, after sucking a breath in through his nose, pushed himself forward. He jolted involuntarily when Patroclus' cock hit the back of his throat, making a wet, spluttering noise. Then he tilted his head and the rest slid in, eased by the saliva pooling in his mouth.

" _ Hah _ , that's good, that's good... " Patroclus groaned, rolling his hips in tight little circles, his grip in his hair tightening as he began moving his head for him. Achilles had three fingers inside him now, movements faster now that he'd been properly worked open, brushing tantalizingly over his prostate. The combination of it, the fullness in his throat, the nerves inside him lighting up with every movement, it was wonderful, addictive.

With a grunt, Patroclus' dragged him fully into his cock again, burying himself deep into Zagreus' convulsing throat. The thrill he felt was dampened slightly when he realized the man wasn't cumming, but holding him down and in place so that he  _ wouldn't. _ The disappointment was magnified when Achilles pulled his fingers from him.

"Come then, up we get," Achilles coaxed, his slick hand coming around Zagreus' neck and squeezing for just a moment, amplifying the choking fullness of Patroclus down his throat. But then the hand left his hair, and Achilles pulled him from his knees and urged him over Patroclus' lap. Hands gripped onto his hips as braced his own on the dark shoulders in front of him. Patroclus looked wonderfully debauched, lips damp and swollen from biting down on them, a blush high on his cheekbones, dark eyes swallowed by his pupils.

"Hello, Sir," he said, a smile tugging at his own lips. He hardly recognized his own voice, raw with need and abused.

Patroclus snorted. "Hello to you, Stranger," he said fondly, thumbs stroking over the jut of his hips. "What brings you here, hm?"

Zagreus almost missed the affectionate chuckle Achilles gave, as he had begun pressing down onto his thigh, urging him to sink down onto Patroclus' cock. The stretch of it burned just right, pulling a moan from somewhere deep in his chest, gripping into broad shoulders as two sets of hands held him still, forced him to take the slow, rolling, intoxicating pace of Patroclus' thrusts into him.

Zagreus didn't really do  _ slow _ well. He was impatient by nature, quick and impulsive. The strong arms wrapped around him, the mouths on his neck, the steady push and pull were suffocating, stifling, overwhelming in their tenderness. Achilles soft praises in his ear, Patroclus: steady grip on his hips, it all had him coming unwound between them, panting and gasping out as Patroclus finished inside him and then kissed him fervently as Achilles did the same.

  
  


"You taught him well, Love."

**Author's Note:**

> love this threesome with all my heart 💕


End file.
